Blog de usuário:Guilherme Borges/Mega Man
Mega Man is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, the classic blue bomber Mega Man replaces the Mega Man X model that first appeared in the first Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his games. According to Cleod9, he has a voice-actor pending. http://images.wikia.com/mcleodgaming/images/e/ee/Megaman_standing.gif Mega Man Normal Ground Moves Editar *Standard Attack 1: Right Jab. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Jabs with armcannon. 5% *Standard Attack 3: Slash Claw. Mega Man swings his arm generating a slice of energy. 5% *Forward Tilt: Flame Sword. Mega Man swings forward a blade of fire at the opponent. 15% *Forward Smash: Hard Knuckle. Mega Man charges and fires a fist projectile that deals devastating knockback. 9% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Uppercut. 11% *Upward Smash: Tornado Hold. Mega Man places a fan on the ground which creates a tornado that deals multiple hits to opponents. Large vertical range 15% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Downward Tilt: Mega Ball Kick. Causes delayed knockback popping the opponent upward. 8% *Downward Smash: Knight Crush. Mega Man swings a spiked mace around himself. Low range, compared to his other Smashes. 15% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slide Kick. 9% Aerial Attacks Editar *Neutral Aerial: Top Spin. Mega Man spins around in the air dealing multiple hits. 3 hits of 2%, the last hit giving 5%. 11% total. *Forward Aerial: Mega Man uses the Rush Drill attachment from the Mega Man 3 prototype on his hand. Five hits for 4% each, total 20%. *Backward Aerial: Fire Storm. Mega Man fires off a flaming discharge behind himself from his arm cannon. 13% *Upward Aerial: Ice Slasher. Mega Man fires an arrowhead of ice straight up in the air that splits into five separate non-freezing projectiles. Main projectile deals 12%, smaller projectiles deal 4% each. *Downward Aerial: Noise Crush. Mega Man fires a sound wave straight downwards. This attack is a Meteor Smash. 15% then 8%. 23% total. Grabs & Throws Editar *Grab: Reaches arm out to grab. *Pummel: Jabs with the Arm cannon. First hit deals 3%, second hit deals 2%. *Forward Throw: Thunder Beam. Mega Man charges electrical energy in his buster and zaps the opponent, knocking them back. 8% *Backward Throw: Napalm Bomb. Mega Man swings his opponent behind him and throws the bomb at them. 13% *Upward Throw: Air Shooter. Mega Man uses a small tornado to knock the opponent upwards. 2%, 3 hits of 1%, a last hit of 2%. 7% total. *Downward Throw: Water Shield. Mega Man batters the opponent with large droplets of water. 8 hits if 1%, then 4%. 12% total. Other Editar *Ledge Attack: Lunges forward with his Armcannon. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls over the ledge and then kicks forward. 11% Special Moves Editar Misc. Editar *Entrance: Teleports in. *Taunts: **Standard: Takes off his helmet and looks around, then, he put his helmet back. **Side: Blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. From Marvel vs Capcom and 2, except 3. **Down: Turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then he transforms back to his regular form. *Idle poses **Looks at his side **Strikes a pose that resembles the 8-bit Mega Man idle pose. *Revival platform: Rush Jet. *Fanfare: Stage Start theme from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Wins: Strikes a pose and teleports off while saying "Alright!". *Loses: Explodes in the fashion of the death animation from the'' Mega Man'' games. *Selected: Does his 2nd win animation from Marvel vs Capcom and the sequel. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Editar Currently unknown. Categoria:Posts de blog